What is lost, can always be found
by DeliaJellybean
Summary: This focuses on the Paily relationship, and takes place later the same evening of episode 3.9. It always felt like there was something more to that evening and the evolution of Emily and Paige's relationship. Deals with Paige's first time with Emily, but it is not explicit. I do not own any of the characters or plots of Pretty Little Liars. Just a fan. Also this is my first fanfic.


What is Lost, can always be found

Paige's eyelids fluttered at the sound of a distant dog bark. She looked around the darkened room for a moment while she got her bearings. The clock on the nightstand said 12:18am. It was then that she remembered that she was in Emily's room. She must have fallen asleep while holding Em. She looked down to find Emily's head still pressed against her chest, an arm snaked around Paige's waist.

It was late but at least Paige's parents were in Scranton again, so no one would be the wiser. She watched Emily's chest rise and fall a few times. Paige carefully moved the sleeping girl's arm and placed it gently on the bedspread. She then slowly moved her shoulder and cradled Emily's head till she was lying safely on a pillow. Paige leaned down to kiss Emily goodbye, on her slightly parted lips, but she thought better of it, and instead gently kissed Emily's forehead. Paige quietly slipped on her jacket and turned to get out of the bed, when she felt a hand on her own.

"Paige..." Emily said quietly

Paige turned to face Emily, whose brown eyes were now wide open and reflecting the dim light from outside.

"Paige" she said again "Please stay."

It was the "please" that really moved her.

"What about your Mom?" Paige whispered, a tinge of panic creeping into her voice.

"Don't worry, she thinks we are just studying, besides, she goes to bed at like 10" said Emily.

Emily slowly rose up onto her knees and approached Paige. Paige could hear her heart beating in her head as Emily inched closer, until Emily's knees were on the outside of her own. Emily leaned in, placing her hands on Paige's thighs and brought her lips to Paige's. Of course Paige wanted Emily to kiss her, that's all she ever thought about, but with everything going on with Maya's website, and Emily still grieving, the last thing Paige wanted was a repeat of The Night on the Porch. When Emily was too drunk and Paige was too drunk on Emily to want to stop their brief yet totally messed up makeout session.

"Wait Em..." Paige blurted out.

Emily eased back on her heels but kept her hands on Paige's legs.

Paige continued, "It's just that, I mean, you have had a REALLY bad night. I know seeing Maya's videos really shook you, and I don't want you to do anything if you don't want to or for the wrong reasons. I mean I can totally just be here for you or whatever you want or..."

"Paige, stop", Emily interrupted, forcefully but with kindness. She flicked her eyes to the side and then looked back at Paige."

"You were so kind tonight" said Emily as she brushed Paige's hair behind her ear. "Yes I was upset, am upset, and yes it hurts everyday. But you are here and when you held me, I felt like a piece of my heart that I thought was lost forever found it's way back into place.

Paige's heart jumped and a soft smile appeared on her lips.

"Come here" Emily whispered as she took Paige's face in her hands, They kissed softly and sweetly at first but soon enough Paige was leaning into the kiss, her hands in Emily's hair. It was Emily who broke the kiss. She took Paige's hands and moved them to the top button of her shirt, and motioned with a crooked smile for Paige to take over. Paige's fingers trembled slightly as they undid each button, praying that Emily wouldn't notice. But Emily just ran her hands through Paige's hair, placing small kisses along her hairline. When the last button was undone, Paige raised her hands to Emily's shoulders and pushed the shirt down, exposing Emily's caramel colored skin, against the bright white of her simple cami tank.

Paige had to keep reminding herself that this was really happening, that this was not a dream, especially when Emily lowered herself to meet Paige and alternated between kissing her mouth and neck. Paige had dreamt about this a thousand times, but the butterflies in her stomach that usually accompanied these dreams, now threatened to stage an escape. Emily was here, Emily's hands were so close, so soft.

Emily looked into Paige's eyes, knowing where this was heading, that this would be Paige's first time. She silently asked for permission, and Paige answered with a nod and a trembling kiss. Emily moved down the length of Paige's body, unlacing her Converse and dropping them to the floor. She placed a soft kiss on the inside of Paige's ankle, which created such a jolt of sensation in Paige that she nearly fell off the bed. Both girls couldn't help but giggle. Paige pulled Emily's face to hers, laughing through their kiss, and surrendered herself to the moment.

…

It was just past dawn when Paige pushed off on her bike, and said goodbye to a waving Emily, who was standing on the porch, wrapped up in a big blanket. Rosewood was still covered with a fine mist, which combined with the morning sun, made everything look a little hazy. As her wheels squeaked on the wet pavement, Paige thought about how she didn't feel like she "lost" anything last night. In fact, she felt like she had more that she ever could have imagine by giving herself to Emily.

A great big smile crept across her face as her bike rounded the corner, and she pumped her legs into the light of day.


End file.
